Combo Niños Peanuts01
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un fic rápido, el equipo de Combo Niños de 13 años... Recuerden, Combo Niños no me pertenecen... pero si saben quien fue su creador, díganme porfa, me hacen un gran favor OwO


Hola a todos. Y ahora, un fic rápido de Serio y Pilar: su primera cita.

**Combo Niños Peanuts_01**

-¡bien! Entonces así quedamos amigos.

-sí, mañana en la tarde, frente al cine.

-no olviden ser puntuales chicos.

-¿no deberíamos estudiar primero para el examen?

-¡¡AZUL!!

Ese fue el reclamo de los tres niños tras escuchar a su amiga, aun les resultaba increíble que ella, una chica de 13 años, aun siguiera prefiriendo el estudio sobre la diversión. Y para ellos ya era tiempo de divertirse, era jueves, previo al viernes, llegada del fin de semana, y sin tareas ni Divinos, solo el examen que tendrían hasta el martes, pero a nadie le importaba, solo querían descansar…

Pero hubo un problema, el día de la cita:

-genial, Paco no viene.

-Azul tampoco, me acaba de llamar para decirme que se quedará en casa a estudiar.

-bueno, ellos se lo pierden; parece ser que seremos solo nosotros dos Pilar.

-jmjmjm, ¿y eso no te molesta?, es decir, Azul no estará aquí.

Serio la toma de la mano mientras le sonríe tiernamente, haciendo que ella se sonroje –por supuesto que no, al contrario, será más divertido ahora que ni Paco ni Azul están para regañarnos por lo que hacemos, o lo que comemos jeje. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-ahm, claro… -a ella le cuesta un poco responder

Entran al cine y ven una película mientras comen muchos dulces, y de cuando en cuando, se miraban de reojo el uno al otro; saliendo del cine, van caminando por el parque:

-esa película fue genial, ¿no crees Serio?

-totalmente de acuerdo Pilar, de hecho, si hubiéramos estado con Paco y Azul, tan solo el escoger una película nos hubiera tomado media hora jajaja.

-jajaja, sí, todo porque ellos dos nunca se ponen de acuerdo.

-esa película era algo divertida, y profunda a la vez.

-sí, eso fue lo mejor; pero seguramente Azul hubiera preferido un documental.

-y Paco habría querido ver una de acción, de esas con ninjas y muchas armas.

-es cierto; pues a mí me gustó esta, y luego el corto de animación que pusieron, ¡eso fue genial!

-sí, pero sabes, lo mejor de todo fue que pude estar a solas contigo, sin Paco o Azul a nuestro alrededor.

Pilar no puede evitar detenerse en seco y sonrojarse ante las palabras de Serio:

-¿huh?, ¿sucede algo Pilar?

-ahhh, ¿acabas de decir, lo que creo que dijiste? O solo escuché mal.

-ah, ¿te refieres a lo de que fue divertido estar a solas contigo? –le pregunta muy casual y sonriéndole –pues, sí, lo dije.

-espera, entonces, ¿no te molestó que Azul no estuvo con nosotros?

-mmm no, de hecho –se le aproxima de forma seductora mientras la toma de la mano - creo que me gustaría que hiciéramos esto más a menudo, claro, si no te molesta tener que salir solo conmigo.

-¡ahhh, Serio eres increíble! –pilar, sonrojada pero feliz, se arroja a los brazos de Serio, quien corresponde al abrazo instantáneamente, para luego separarse un poco de ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso al que ella corresponde.

Ambos reanudan su camino tomados de la mano para ir a sus casas, mientras son observados por sus amigos, que se encontraban ocultos, observándolos todo el tiempo:

-¿crees que haya funcionado Azul?

-pues eso espero, porque ya no se me ocurrían más ideas para que Serio se le confesara a Pilar.

-tenías razón: debíamos dejarlos solos para que pudieran sentirse libres de hablar.

-sí, y lo mejor de todo es que Serio pudo actuar con ella como siempre lo hace, y no fingir que no le interesa solo para que nosotros no nos diéramos cuenta de que le gusta.

-bueno, es hora de irnos a casa, supongo que el lunes nos irán a "dar la noticia", jejeje. –dice Paco con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras él y Azul caminan hacia el lado opuesto de donde van Pilar y Serio.

-ya solo faltas de confesarte tú conmigo Paco.

-¡¿qué?! –Paco se sonroja ante el comentario de Azul, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

-nada nada, vamos a casa… -ella sigue caminando como si nada, calmada, relajada, segura, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano él también sería capaz de admitir que ella le gusta…

**Fin**

Jajaja, otro de esos fics que hago al momento, el primer _**Peanuts**_ de Combo Niños, espero les haya gustado. Un reto para todos, en los cuatro primeros diálogos que aparecen al inicio: adivinen que niño dijo qué, aunque creo que el cuarto es más que obvio creo, pero los tres primeros les darán trabajo jajaja. Por cierto, el domingo publico otro de los premios de mi concurso. Se cuidan amigos.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
